


The Most Loyal

by LaMarwy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Deals, F/F, Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge, Mentioned Faustus Blackwood, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMarwy/pseuds/LaMarwy
Summary: Zelda finds herself uncertain, so one night she decides to plead to the only person who can understand her: Lilith.The demoness, however, has answered the call to submit a proposal of her own.My entry for the Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge, week 2: change of heart.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	The Most Loyal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native, so ignore the mistakes. Please leave a comment if you have time, thank you ♡

THE MOST LOYAL

Zelda paced around the bed once again, her steps echoing through the empty room and keeping her company. She could almost hear her sister’s voice telling her to just relax because she would wear out the carpet, and after all, there was nothing to be worried about, that it was normal to feel that way. Zelda wasn’t convinced. There was nothing normal about that: she’d always been a confident woman, knowing what she wanted and how to achieve her goals. She never hesitated, because what was the point? But there she was, feeling unquiet, her head unable to decide whether she was right to pursue her intentions or drawback. The answer seemed a simple one: she was a Spellman, after all, so she shouldn’t have even thought about back away, and yet there was a small voice in her head that kept telling her to do just so.

She needed answers, but for the first time ever, perhaps, she couldn’t find those within her alone. She needed a guide. Someone who could understand her fully.

Zelda swallowed, flung her robe behind so it wouldn’t stand in her way, and knelt by the foot of her bed. First, she joined her hands and then rotated her wrist, pointing at the floor with her fingers. She scanned through her memories, picked the ancient prayer her mother had taught her and her siblings when they were young, the same father had tried to beat out of them with the cat-o’nine-tails and closed her eyes. The mere thought of reciting it sent a chill of sweet revenge down her spine, and she felt rebellious and powerful all at once, just like when she was a girl.

Zelda took a small breath and focused, hoping her silent call would be answered and result in a sign of any type.

_ Hail Lilith, full of disgrace, _

_ Cursed are you amongst women. _

_ And cursed is the fruit of thy womb, demons. _

_ You fled the garden, _

_ Where the weak ones dwelled _

_ And did not live in shame. _

__

_ Unholy Lilith-- _

Zelda blinked her eyes open when she felt a shift of air behind her. It was strange. All those times she’d prayed to Lucifer, he would never answer, and if he did, he would send her little hints and nothing more… Zelda couldn’t see how and why praying to another of his legions would be any different.

«You came.» She dared ask, but her voice was barely a whisper. As an immediate reply, she saw an orange glow coming from her back, bathing the whole room into a warm halo that smelled of ashes.

«Of course I came, Zelda.» the feminine voice answered. The witch was expecting a maiden, just like the portraits would show Lilith, but that didn’t sound like the voice of a girl, but rather of a mature woman, confident and husky, in a way Zelda couldn’t exactly define; also, it sounded strangely familiar. «You’re the most devout of my children.»

At the remark, the witch felt a chill crawling up her spine. Should she differ? Claiming her devotion for the one, true Master? Maybe Lilith had come to test her, see if her loyalty was sincere.

«I’m devout to my Dark Lord, Satan.» Zelda answered, almost automatically. It surprised her how her sentence had sounded fake to her very own ears.

There was a diverted chuckle rising behind her.

«Keep repeating that, it might become true,» sensing the mockery, Zelda clenched her jaw and tried to turn, ready to face Lilith, but as soon as she tilted her head, warm hands clasped her shoulders hard, «ah-ah,» Lilith admonished, «you’re not allowed to turn around.»

There was a sweet scent in the air though that the witch wasn’t expecting. Zelda swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew that voice from somewhere and quite frankly she’d been yearning to lay eyes on Lilith’s mysterious face now. Apparently, Satan’s mistress wouldn’t grant the privilege tonight.

«So,» Lilith continued, «why did you plead for me, Zelda?»

«I-» The witch mumbled, struggling to breathe normally. «I’m to be wedded in two days to the High Priest, Faustus Blackwood.»

«Ah, yes.» The demoness commented with a snarl. «Go on.»

Zelda knew she should’ve felt hurt or at least irritated by such a reaction, but the truth was, she didn’t feel anything.

«I find myself… questioning.» She whispered, trying to choose the right words to express herself without being mistaken. «About going through with the wedding. You see, I don’t know if I should-»

«Is it because of the night before?» Lilith interrupted. «Most brides are afraid of that. And they should be, trust me, I know.» She sighed sharply. Zelda’s heart constricted at the thought. «But I’m sure that I can ask Lucifer to send me to visit you in His stead if that’s why you called.»

«No-» Zelda frowned, utterly confused. Although the offer seemed awfully intriguing, the reason why she called was different. «No, that’s not why.»

«Such a shame.» Lilith commented, clicking her tongue. «You were saying?»

«I don’t love Faustus.» She blurted out, and after saying those words, she felt lighter. It wasn’t the first time saying that she’d told Hilda right after he proposed, but somehow naming the reason for her doubts in front of Lilith, made it all look like an infernal confession. And she was not doing that in front of a Priest, not even in front of the Antipope, but in front of Lilith, the she-Satan herself. Zelda couldn’t be more exposed, nor put in front of the highest judge. «But I didn’t accept his proposal for love in the first place.»

There was a pause. Zelda tried to peek with the corner of her eye, but of course, Lilith knew that and dug some of her nails in the tender flesh of her neck. The witch didn’t let out a single lament. As a sort of reward, the grip loosened, leaving Zelda wondering whether her skin had been actually cut.

«Why did you accept, then?» Lilith asked, but her voice sounded bored as if she already knew the answer to her question.

«For power.» She replied, managing to sound proud and convinced. «By his side, I will be able to guide him and support him. As the wife of a High Priest, I would be granted influence, and-»

«Poor Zelda.»

«What-» The witch froze. Without having finished, Lilith was partially already giving her the answer she sought for. Her whole body tensed when she felt one of her hands moving, snaking up her neck, fingers wrapping around her throat without squeezing. Zelda felt trapped, at her mercy, because she could’ve snapped her neck with the slightest of pressure.

«What makes you so faithful in men?» She inquired, her voice reduced to a disgusted growl.

Zelda frowned and slowly shook her head. The demoness’ hold, however, stopped her quickly. She didn’t understand: wasn’t Lilith the most loyal of all? Weren’t witches supposed to follow her example?

«You knelt before Him.» Zelda pointed out, her voice coming in a wheeze.

The demoness let out a bittersweet chuckle. «Don’t be your own undoing.»

«I don’t understand-»

«Oh, but you do.» Lilith continued, relentlessly, stern now. «You want to become High Priestess just like I want the crown I was promised.» Zelda listened and tried to regulate her breathing despite the hand around her throat, which fingers were subtly moving upwards, thumb resting behind her ear, eliciting uncalled shivers on her skin. «He’ll never treat you as his equal, Zelda. If you seek power, marrying Faustus is not the way.» And then she wasn’t holding her neck anymore, her hand was merely brushing against her skin. «You’ve got the answer you were looking for?»

Zelda only dared to nod slowly. That was exactly what she needed: marrying for power and not for love didn’t make her feel guilty - that rubbish was for mortals - but still, she knew that this wasn’t the way to obtain what she really wanted. And Lilith, who had bowed to a man long before her, had given her verdict.

«What should I do, then, Mistress?» She asked, her heart losing a beat. Addressing her like that felt almost blasphemous, yet how else would she have to call her? Lilith felt oddly private and unrespectful.

She heard the demoness sighing behind her. If she were to swear something, Zelda would say that Lilith was smiling in delight.

«We don’t need men, Zelda.» She whispered, slowly, as she was chiseling the words into her very soul. «You are powerful on your own, you can achieve everything, do not compromise with those beneath you.»

«You want to dethrone the Dark Lord?» Zelda said, whispering as if He might hear them complotting. Was it really happening? They were really talking about a matriarchy? It had been her dream for centuries.

«If you, Zelda, and your coven, are ready to fight.» Her voice was warm into her ear, her fingers dangerous, tangled between her hair.

«You’ll be Queen of Hell?»

«And you, my High Priestess.» The demoness confirmed.

Zelda swallowed. Lilith was possessive, and she was showing it both physically and verbally. She had to admit that if it were a man, saying those things, the witch would be fuming… Lilith, on the other hand, had managed to make it sound almost enticing. Zelda couldn’t help but feel attracted. 

«The Church... of Lilith?»

The demoness heaved a wet sigh. She’d been pushed back, deceived, and used for millennials and that was her chance to prevail. Zelda wondered how much she had been suffering, from where she drew the energy to still live, fight, rebel against her own Master. A lifetime of enslavement was what waited for her if she decided to marry Faustus. Lilith was saving her from a destiny of misery similar to her own.

«I’ll lift you up, Zelda Spellman, like no man, would ever do.» Lilith promised, and her hand slid up again, to the point where the demoness was almost cupping her chin from behind. «If you swear your loyalty to me.»

Zelda swallowed through a now dry throat. When she’d first decided to pray to Lilith, she was looking for advice, not to make a life-changing choice, a decision so important, actually, that could transform everything. But what could she do, honestly? Allow Faustus to go through with his misogynist plans and reforms in hope that one day she would be heard, or putting hers and the coven’s existence in Lilith’s hands and try to build a new future for them all?

«I swear it.» Zelda proclaimed, the weight of those words dissipating in the air. It had been like signing the Book of the Beast: a vow, a signature, a mere symbol that meant everything.

«Close your eyes, Zelda.» Lilith finally whispered. «Don’t you dare peek: it is not the time yet.» The woman knew what was going to happen: those kinds of promises, of deals, weren’t signed in blood. She obeyed, closed her eyes, and tilted her head up under Lilith’s gentle guide.

When they sealed the pact with the kiss, Zelda felt her head spinning in circles. The scent of Jasmine irradiating from the demoness skin was almost inebriating. She knew that scent from somewhere, just like her voice. Those lips were soft, inviting, and her brain blanked. She indulged the demoness, tasting all the fires of Hell on her tongue, as much as she tasted the faint aroma of apple cider and the brightness of the sky. She felt relentless and seraphic at the same time. Was that what it felt like, to taste one of the False God’s creations who had paced both earthly and infernal grounds?

When Lilith drew away, Zelda had to battle herself not to open her eyes and stay true to her promise. The demoness’ hand left her throat, she backed away, but remained there: it was as if Zelda could sense her very presence. The witch forced herself to breathe and without even noticing it, her fingers went to brush against her own lips, tracing the echoes of their contact, almost mourning the loss. However crazy, she knew she was doing the right thing.

«What will I say to Faustus?» She frowned, not really concerned about hurting his feelings, of course, but neither to ruin his plans, nor disappoint him, or facing his possible revenge against her.

Lilith shrugged, even if Zelda couldn’t see her.

«Return the turtledove hearts tomorrow morning.» She said, simply. «Tell him you had a change of heart.» The orange glow returned. Zelda barely resisted telling her not to go just yet. «Leave the rest to me.»

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @mementomori-demimonde


End file.
